


If i tremble at the sight of you

by pineapplethequeer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, dem yoga pants tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplethequeer/pseuds/pineapplethequeer
Summary: “She’s doing yoga again and I’m pretending not to notice.”What happens after Carmilla steps on The Glasses in that episode of S3?It’s short, sweet and smutty. Buckle up creampuffs...





	If i tremble at the sight of you

She’s doing yoga again and I’m pretending not to notice. I’m almost entirely certain she does it just to tease me.

I can see her in the corner of my eye. _Arms exposed. Collarbones exposed._

Laf is theorising about something or other, and we are staring at the crime board looking for clues. But my mind is elsewhere, trying to stay cool despite the obvious... distractions.

  
"Can you hand me the glasses?” Laf asks. As I turn, I get a view of Laura _and I forget how to breathe_. She is there with her back to us, ass in the air and her legs spread in a perfect straight line.

Damn, this girl is flexible.

I want so badly to walk over to her and touch her, feel those legs around my face, be inside her. I pass the glasses, taking a step forward.

  
“Seriously?” Laf’s angry. Why are they angry? I’m not concentrating on anything. I look down. Fuck, I’ve broken the glasses.

“Have you SERIOUSLY broken the one thing that was going to help us?" 

"Laf I’m sorry I -” I’m not sorry. Not sorry in the slightest. 

“Save it Carmilla. This was the one shred of hope I had that we could get Perry back!” They raised their voice, storming out of the main room of the library and up the stairs.

Mistake. Me and Laura are alone.

  
I watch Laura for a few seconds, the way her body stays in that position, _still_.

I can’t help myself, and start walking over slowly. I lean over her, turning off the webcam. No one needs to see this. This is our time. The front of my body touched her ass, still in the air, and I placed my hands delicately on the straight line of her legs.

“You took your time,” she said with a smirk in her voice. “I’m quite impressed you managed to hold out for this long.”

Tease. I can feel myself getting wet already.

She brings her legs back together slowly and moves herself so that she’s lying on the floor, propping herself up on her elbows.

I’m standing over her and she is beautiful. I spend a second or two just taking her in. Biting at the tip of her finger, she looks up at me and smiles.

“Well, aren’t you going to join me?” She pats the floor and I slide down, like a weak little lovestruck fool.

  
I straddle her hips, our eyes melting into each other. It _hurts_ to be this close.

She moves a hand to my jawline and kisses me, so softly. My hands move to her neck, her hair, her hips, as my tongue begs to be in her mouth.

I want her, I want her, I want her.

My tongue pushes to the back of her throat and she lets out a moan.

That sound changes something. Slow, tender kisses turn urgent and our tongues swirl desperately. Greedy hands pull at each other’s clothes, scratch at each other’s skin.

She grinds up into me and I know we both want the same thing. But I’m not going to give it to her yet. Two can play at the teasing game.

I move one hand to grab her thigh while the other slides up her top and underneath her sports bra. She moans as I lightly brush her nipple with my thumb, biting down softly on her lower lip.

  
“Carm, I want you to fuck me,” she whispers as we kiss, setting my whole body on fire.

Immediately I rip her tank top. Sorry cutie, I’ll buy you another. I pull off her yoga pants and sit up from the floor for a second, admiring her below me as I undress myself. She really is beautiful. Her hair in a messy bun, rosy red cheeks, a beautiful soft body and perfect tight abs.

I’ll tell her this later, right now I need to give her what she wants.

I lean back down, pulling off her bra. I cup one boob as my other hand pushes her underwear to one side, exposing her soaking wet folds. She whimpers below me.

She knows how wet that makes me.

Two of my fingers slowly tease her wet folds as I bite down on a smug smile.

“Please Ca-” before she can finish begging I kiss her mouth. I move down slowly. To her neck, boobs, lick a line across her toned stomach. Then I spread her legs, peel off her underwear agonisingly slowly.

I hover for a moment, breathing hot hair between her legs. When her hips start to buck up I give in, kissing her thighs before taking her clit in my mouth.

I move faster, circling, kissing, sucking. She grabs my hair and I push my tongue inside her. She lets out a moan. I’ve missed this taste, I’ve missed her body underneath mine, writhing and begging.

Her hips grinding while my tongue pushes deeper and deeper inside is the hottest thing we’ve ever experienced together.

Her head rolls back, her hands scratch at my scalp. I move two fingers to circle her clit, and that’s when she can’t take it.

  
She gasps loudly, before moving one hand from my hair to cover her mouth, all too aware Laf could barge in and see us fucking on the floor at any moment.

She begs “faster, Carm please.” And so I do what I’m told.

My tongue thrusts in and out, faster and faster. My fingers rub her clit up and down harder and harder. Her legs tighten around me, and I replace my tongue with two fingers so that I can kiss her when she comes.

As my fingers push deep inside of her, her back arches off the floor and I slide my tongue into her mouth. She can taste herself on me.

It’s exquisite.

My fingers are thrusting fast fast fast, hard hard hard, curling exactly where I know gets her the most. Her hands slap against the hard wood floor and she lets out a moan into my mouth. Her entire body clenches around me. Her eyes roll back before they slam shut.

I slow my pace as she rides out her orgasm.

Pulling out slowly, I put my fingers into my mouth, tasting every bit of her as she regains her breath underneath me. I kiss her again and again and again. “That was amazing,” I tell her, pulling her into me.

  
We lie there for a while, breathing heavily. Our naked bodies pressed into each other, her hot face nuzzled into my neck. I stroke her hair, kiss the top of her head.

And that’s when I know what I’m going to do.

I can feel the words rising in myself before I say them. I can’t stop myself, after what we just did I know have to say it.

“I love you, Laura,” I whisper into her hair. I feel a smile against my neck. Her grip on my body tightens. Tears pool in my eyes and I know what she’s going to say.

“I love you too Carm.”

And that’s it. My entire existence ceases to exist because all that matters is here. This moment. Right now.

I trace lazy lines on her back as she starts to fall asleep. I don’t want to ever move from this position.

Lying on the floor naked with Laura, _my perfect headstrong Laura._

It’s hard to believe there’s an evil dean who wants to kill us. Impossible to think about the library that might or might not be on our side, the room mate that could come in and see our tangled bodies at any moment.

  
“We should get up soon cupcake,” I whisper, all too aware of the time and that reality will come crashing back down soon.

“I just want to stay here a while,” she says, looking up at me and placing a kiss on my neck, jaw, lips. “Okay?” she asks 

_“Okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song If I Tremble by Front Porch Step. 
> 
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
